A Saiyan Sister: Vegeta's Past Revealed
by finalfantasyrocks
Summary: Vegeta's sister survived the destruction of the Saiyan planet. Now she's back, and she's going to find her brother to tell her side of that fateful night while exploring Earthly ways. CHAPTER 9 FINALLY UP!
1. Prologue

A Saiyan Sister: Vegeta's Past Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, DBZ, or DBGT.

Hi! It's my first story so please no flames! Thank you!

Chapter 1: Prologue

I stood on a palace balcony, admiring all the pretty lights that inhabited the sky. They sprung up orange and red flames from the still buildings, and other Saiyans ran around blindly, screaming and panicking. I went inside to tell my father that there was a surprise light show going on outside. My older brother Vegeta was with him.

"Daddy!" I yelled in my two-year-old voice. "Vegeta! There's a big wight show going on outside! It's making pwetty fires!"

"What!" My father looked alarmed. Vegeta stared at me. "You're a bad liar. Why would you be happy if our planet was being destroyed?"

Our father had run outside. He rushed back in and picked me up. "Akiyu, you need to follow your brother to the escape pods. Don't be scared if you run into any mean people, ok?" He attempted to look reassuring.

Not knowing what was going on, I nodded and was handed to Vegeta. Father whispered something in my brother's ear and he began to run. I thought we were playing, so I tried to tickle him with my tail. He didn't react.

"Why aren't you waughing?" I asked him. He ignored me and kept running. After five minutes more of dashing through the empty corridors, Vegeta stopped. "Vegeta! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

They call it 'the terrible twos,' but I had really done it this time. Vegeta had stopped for a reason. An alien standing near us had his back turned..Or, at least, he had it turned until I began to throw a fit. The alien we now know as Frieza walked up to us.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" He looked scary. Frieza reached out and touched my tail. I started to cry in fear. "The Saiyan Prince and Princess, am I right?"

Vegeta just stood and glared at him. Frieza attempted to grab my brother's tail, but failed. After that failed attempt, Frieza grabbed me and threw me (accidentally, I'm sure) into an escape pod. The door shut, and I saw nothing more. I only spent the next 18 years in space!

End Prologue

"Well, you are temperamental, aren't you? I could use you..." He trailed off


	2. Searching

A Saiyan Sister: Vegeta's Past Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the other two versions. I DO own Akiyu. Got an issue with me not owning it? Give it to me for Christmas!

Me: Hi everyone! Thank you for reviewing! It's my first fanfic and I got Counts 3 reviews! Yay!

Vegeta: Can we get on with it?

Me: GO AWAY! In case you're interested, my friend and I are writing another fic together, and I get A LOT of Homework. Between my math and Honors teachers, I never get anything done. Anyway, if you look up the story HFIL Revived, it's ours. I'll stop now.

Vegeta: Finally.

Me: BTW Thanx to Tsume-Hiei luver, MysticalNight, and CincyRedsAllTheWay05, not to mention Tennispirate! Now on to chapter 1!

Chapter 1: Searching

I walked out onto a grassy plain. 'Another planet,' I thought, brushing unwanted dandelion seeds. I'd been in a Saiyan Pod for 18 years by now, and I'd grown used to coming to uninhabited planets.

Still, this planet did hold the one thing I'd been searching for since I had escaped the night we met Frieza. My brother had enough ki to be picked up by the radar 3 thousand light-years away, and I'd used that to my advantage. I'd landed on some planet known as Earth.

I walked back into my pod and searched for the circumference of the planet. A few quick calculations I'd taught myself over the years brought me to about 25 intilokels. (Thanks to Tennispirate for the info. I changed it into the weird word I used! Thanx for that idea too! I didn't want to use your word, so I tried to come up with this one.)

I decided to begin walking. Gathering my few belongings, I began to walk the 25 intilokel trip. I trudged on for hours, not caring where I came to. It didn't really matter where I ended up. I found a town that seemed in that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

I heard someone define it as West City. I could care less what the name was, but what I did care about was my older brother and if he might be hiding among the buildings and towers. I spotted a large building and headed towards it.

"Get in here, dad!" Bulla called to her father. (A/N: I don't know when the Saiyans first came to Earth or ANYTHING before GT, so please don't bug me. I'm basically starting from GT without knowing it…lol sorry!) Vegeta walked into the living room of the large Capsule Corporation building. His son Trunks walked up to his Saiyan dad and held up a few tapes.

"Dad, it's your turn for movie night!" The half-Saiyan mildly enjoyed bothering his father. Vegeta hated movies as much as he hated Goku, but always gave it a shot. "Pick one out."

Vegeta picked some movie that he thought looked stupid, which was entitled 'The Monster From Space.' The family had been sitting through around half of the movie when Trunks and Vegeta got a jolt. They had both sensed a new ki in the area.

The two bolted for the door. Bulma began to yell at her husband and son. Both were now reluctant to return, even if there was no reason for the alarm. They could be overreacting.

I was walking along a sidewalk when two figures flew overhead. Ignoring that action, which I'd seen on other planets, I walked over to a jewelry store. The clerk kicked me out because I was 'wearing odd clothing and scaring away the other customers.'

It didn't really matter to me. I continued to walk. I was coming closer to the building when some human with a cross-shaped scar walked up to me. The weak man threatened me, noticed I wasn't attempting to murder anyone, and introduced himself.

"I'm Yamcha." He said as he held out his hand. Did he expect me to shake it? The man pulled his hand back. "Are you looking for anyone? Revenge on Goku? Maybe Vegeta?"

At the sound of my brother's name, I jumped. Could Vegeta really be here?


	3. A Run in With Fate literally

A Saiyan Sister: Vegeta's Past Revealed

Disclaimer: Dude. Now I know how annoying these get. I don't own DB/Z/GT. I don't know who does, but its not me. I do, however, own Akiyu. If you want to use her, ask me first, please.

Me: It's the long awaited second chapter! Sorry guys and girls! It's been a long week with HW and stuff, and I had a project due, and I've been hanging out all weekend with my best buds. PLUS, WASL starts next week! (cringe)

Vegeta: WASL? Isn't it WASP?

Me: It's not a bug! WASL (cringe) is the Washington Assessment of Student Learning. Although, I'm afraid of wasps, too… I'm so scared I'm not gonna pass it! Even though I'm in Honors doing high school stuff and 9th grade math as a 7th grader… What if I don't pass it?

Vegeta: No one cares.

Me: FINE. Here comes the story. But, in case you do care, I don't have homework for three weeks! Thus, I'll update more! Here it comes!

PS: I'm almost done with WASL now... 1 more section! I had to take two tests today! The second reading test and the first math test! I almost missed lunch!

Chapter 2: A Run-in With Fate (literally)

"Yes. I'm looking for my older brother, Vegeta." After I answered with this, Yamcha looked at me weird. After a few minutes, he beckoned for me to follow him. We had walked to the middle of town when he turned to me.

"Are you sure you're looking for Vegeta? Saiyan, kinda mean, about 5 foot 6?" Yamcha seemed to be a little edgy. I nodded and he pointed toward a building. "He's usually in there. No guarantees, though."

It was the large building I'd spotted earlier. I now saw that it sported a large sign that read 'Capsule Corporation' on it. Yamcha led me through various halls and up towering staircases before we stopped outside a room.

Yamcha walked in and began conversation with a blue-haired woman. After a few seconds, she began yelling about how her son and husband had bolted out the door for no reason. She didn't look very happy.

* * *

Trunks and Vegeta had searched for about 2 hours. They had found nothing, and the ki had been moving all over the place. There was no point in following it anymore.

The two headed home. Trunks was a little uneasy about getting scolded, but Vegeta didn't care. He never had before, so why should he start now?

Once the father and son duo stepped into CC, they sensed the ki once again. The only problem was that it was near Bulma and Bulla. Trunks and Vegeta went full speed into the TV room. Or, at least, almost into the TV room.

Vegeta went full speed into a girl and the two stumbled into a wall.

* * *

Something hit me full force. It was fast, and sent me flying into a wall along with it. Once I finally got a chance to stand up, I was confronted by two men with very high power levels.

"Who do you think you are!" One of them screamed. He was tall, with jet black hair that stood up at an odd angle. The other looked younger, with lavender hair. Both had extremely muscular builds.

"My name is Akiyu. Sorry about that." He still looked mad. The black-haired one seemed to be ready to fight me when a yell made him stop.

"VEGETA! Leave her alone! She's a guest!" The blue-haired women had walked out into the hall, followed closely by Yamcha. The purple-haired guy snuck over to a slightly younger girl and they walked quietly up the stairs.

"Trunks! Bulla! Get back down here!" At the woman's call, the two came down the stairs. I concluded that the guy was Trunks, and that the girl was Bulla. I also knew, now, who the man was.

"Vegeta? Is that you?" Sure enough, the black-haired man turned to me. His expression was one of confusion. "It's really you then?"

"Have I met you before?" Vegeta looked me over and I could tell he was deep in thought. He didn't say anything for a while, and the blue-haired women introduced herself.

"I'm Bulma. Sorry about Vegeta. You can ignore him. This is Bulla, and Trunks." Bulma pointed to everyone respectively. She then turned to Vegeta. "Wow. You must've said something good to make him think that hard."

"Umm, I'm Akiyu. Hi everyone." I waved to all of them. I was really nervous, due to the fact that I'd never really met people before. I'd been a loner most of my life. "I only asked him if he was the Vegeta I knew."

"The Vegeta you knew? What do you mean?"

"I have an older brother by the name of Vegeta. When our planet was being destroyed, he tried to save me, but instead I got picked up by Frieza and thrown into an escape pod. I've been looking for him ever since."

"Wow. That's a good story. Wait- Frieza? Are you… a Saiyan?" Bulma looked shocked. I couldn't figure out why. Bulla and Trunks were just staring. Vegeta glanced over at us and began to walk our way.

"Yes. I am." I unwrapped my tail from my waist. It had been a long time since I'd moved it, and it felt better that way. I saw Vegeta come up next to me.

"Akiyu. You're alive. I thought you had died, or been destroyed with the planet, or even that Frieza had gotten to you. But you're alive." Vegeta looked amazed. I was lucky. I'd finally found the brother I'd dreamed about for years.

* * *

Me: Yay! Chapter 3 will be up soon! Please review! Thanks to all reviewers! Also, since I had to write this almost 3 times, here was my last (and favorite) entry part! You don't have to read this…

* * *

Me: I am so so so so so so sorry! My computer kept deleting all my chapters that I wrote (which were all this chapter --;) and I have been busy and playing and trying to beat .Hack Outbreak!

Vegeta: And?

Me: Do I ever get credit? I've never seen YOU write!

Vegeta: holds up 20 pages of writing

Me: Wow! Nice handwriting! Is that a report? Hey… THAT'S MY REPORT FROM MY CULTURES PROJECT! chases Veggie-chan around the room

Trunks: walks in Umm… She doesn't own us (thank heavens) and she doesn't own .Hack Outbreak either! Except for her copy… and… she loves her reviewers. --;

Bulma: On with the story!

* * *

And… that was it… if no one read this… I'll use it next time! 


	4. Reminiscence and Wrongly Taken Faults

A Saiyan Sister: Vegeta's Past Revealed

Me: Hi! I'm updating a lot this weekend! Anywho, hope you liked the last chappie!

Vegeta: I don't really have a sister, you know.

Me: That's the whole point of fan fiction, genius! You make up stuff. And everyone else does it too, so you don't feel nerdy or stupid.

Vegeta: But you are. It shouldn't make a difference.

Me: Why I outta- Oh, sorry. On with the chapter! (begins chasing Vegeta again) Oh, and Veggie-chan is SERIOUSLY ooc in this chapter! Then again, he is around his little sister! Get back here!

Trunks: When will it ever end? She doesn't own us. She owns Akiyu though! Hey Bulla, ever wonder what it would be like if we really had an Aunt?

Bulla: I don't want to know. With Dad's temper… On with the story! Bad thoughts…

Chapter 3: Reminiscence and Wrongly Taken Faults

Bulma walked me over to the couch and told me to sit. I did as I was bid, although I did hesitate slightly. All of the others sat as well.

I watched as Yamcha talked to Bulma for a little while, and began to ease up. I couldn't figure out why I was so nervous. Perhaps it was because of just meeting my older brother. We had been separated for a while…

"Hey, um, your name is Akiyu right?" I looked over to see Trunks by my side. I nodded and he continued with questions. "And, you're my Aunt?" Another nod. "Cool. Hey, if dad doesn't talk much, give him some time. He's slow on the whole getting used to people thing."

I nodded again, but this time I followed up with a comment. "He looks… so different. His hair is still the same, of course, but he isn't as cold. Or as playful as he used to be."

Vegeta looked over at me. He was still deep in thought, and kept looking me over. Bulla noticed this, however, and attempted to attract attention. She could tell that I hated being stared at, and tried to draw attention to something else- ANYTHING else.

"Hey dad! This guy at school today totally scared Christi out of her mind! Then Andy came up and almost started a fight!" The only answer she got from this was a grunt. "Well, this other guy, Josh, you know, the cute one? Yeah, well, He almost ASKED ME OUT!" The teenager squealed the last part in excitement. This definitely attracted her father's attention.

"He WHAT? You are not allowed to date at this age, young lady. I don't care that you are an eighth grader and he is a ninth grader!" (A/N: I actually have a crush on this guy named Josh who is one year older than me. When I'm an 8th grader, he'll be in ninth! ((squeal)) The next part is actually about my dad. I thought of him as I wrote this.) Vegeta's thoughts turned to the huge stick he had in the back of the car. 'I'll be chasing the boys away with that sooner than I expected…'

I watched this scene play out before my eyes. Laughter overtook me before I knew it was coming and the whole room stared. Soon enough the others joined in, and my older brother was left dumbstruck. He was unaware of anything funny happening.

* * *

Hours later, Vegeta and I stood on one of the many balconies that jutted out of Capsule Corp. We both looked out at the dark night sky. He sighed, his breath showing a smoky white cloud in the cool air.

"Vegeta?" He turned to meet my gaze. "Is… is father really gone?" He nodded. All these years, I had thought of him as still being alive. Somewhere distant, perhaps, but alive. To learn of his death was like learning that you had just eaten a rotting boot that was covered in seaweed.

"Akiyu, he has been dead for years. You just now found out?" I started to cry, my brother's gruff voice scaring me slightly. He sounded angry, even though I knew he was not. "Don't cry. There was nothing we could do to help it. We were too young to stop anything. I'm not even sure if Broly could have stopped that monster called Frieza at that point."

"I know. But it would've been nice to have known what was going on. It was my fault that we were separated."

"No! Don't think that! It was that stupid alien's fault!"

"It was my fault! Remember? I yelled at you for ignoring me, and that was when he saw us!"

"Well, yes. But then he let you escape, even if it wasn't intentional, and I survived, didn't I? We found each other again as well. All the oafs in our race are dead now, sothey can't humiliate our people. Well, except for Kakarot, anyway."

I smiled. That was the big brother I remembered! He was always there when I fell down the stairs. Vegeta always seemed to know just when to crack a stupid joke, and when to blame someone for something they didn't do. Even now he knew that I needed to be cheered up, and he still remembered how to do so.

"What do you say we go raid the refrigerator for ice cream?" Vegeta smiled. I was confused as to what ice cream was, but I nodded anyway and followed him into the kitchen. After a little while, Bulma discovered our feat and totally chewed us out for it. I guess we weren't supposed to have done that…

* * *

Me: And that's chapter 4! Posted on Sunday night, straight out of my computer room!

Goten: Go figure.

Me: That's my phrase! Give it back!

Goten: Well aren't you possessive!

Me: Gimme gimme gimme!

Trunks: Wow. I thought Bulla was bad!

Bulla: WHAT!

All start a huge fight over absolutely nothing.

Vegeta: Well, here's a preview of what we think the next chapter is going to be like…

* * *

Chapter 4: Learning To Fight

I watched Goten and Trunks spar. I had nothing better to do, and I enjoyed watching them fight. I had lost the Saiyan ways of battle over the years, and longed to learn them once again. My brother noticed this, and walked up to me.

"Akiyu? You want to learn to fight?" I looked up, my eyes full of excitement. "Yes!"

"Well, come on, then." Vegeta held out his hand to help me up. I stood, and we walked over to another part of the gigantic yard. "Let's start with fighting stances."

* * *

Vegeta: And that's it. This ends the chapter, since I have to go pry my daughter's nail off of my son's arm. 


	5. Learning to Fight

A Saiyan Sister: Vegeta's Past Revealed

Me: Yay! I have 2 new words! Or, I guess you could call them phrases. 'Meep and evilness' and 'Grr and evilness!' Yay!

Vegeta: Pointless.

Me: Are you Vegeta or Hiei?

Vegeta: Vegeta. Do I look short and shrimpy?

Me: Umm… So, hope you liked the last chapter!

Trunks: Ok… Kiya doesn't own us or GT or any other shows related to us and the Dragonballs, but poor Aunt Akiyu is sadly enslaved by the writer's evilness ness…ness… Who wrote this! That's not even a word!

Me: Hehehe… What were you saying about Bio-technology?

Trunks: Oh, yeah! It's somewhat like environmental protection, using metals made from (blocked out)

Me: Yeah… Ok.

Trunks: You're just like Goten! (walks out and slams the door)

Me: And?

Goten: So, you didn't understand the bio-technology thing either?

Me: Nope. And I'm supposed to be smart…

Oh... Please read my other, newer story! It's an Inuyasha ficcie! Thanx for reviewing all! Srry 4 never updating... Now my teachers are slamming end of the year stuff on us with videos of soil and review f the Pythagorean Theorem... Yay.

* * *

Chapter 4: Learning to Fight

I walked the nearly empty halls of Capsule Corp. It was a Saturday, and most everyone else was doing something. Where my brother was I did not know; according to Bulma he always had other things to do.

It had been a few days since the reunion, and I found that my brother had little time for family matters. However, at times I would find him looking over my shoulder at the books I had found in my escape pod and taught myself to read. All words were in Saiyan garb, and no one but the two of us could read their disturbing tales of Saiyan warfare.

I had taken one of these books with me and walked out to the large yard. I sat beneath a tree, where I had a view of Goten and Trunks sparring at full force. Their speed was amazing; unfortunately, even the hardest punches did minimal damage. Since their power levels were equal, it was harder to make an effective attack.

The two teenagers noticed me watching. They walked over to my spot in the grass. Trunks was the first to speak. "Do you want to spar with us?"

I shook my head. "I can't. I've lost the Saiyan ways of battle over the years. You two are far more advanced than I am at this point."

The two boys shrugged, walked over to their spot and began talking. Finding nothing of interest around me, I got re-enveloped in my book. After about an hour, I heard something and looked up.

"Get back to your training!" Vegeta yelled to the two teens who sat talking in the grass. They nodded and quickly commenced their sparring. I pretended to be interested in an extremely violent chapter of the book when my brother's hand came over the page.

"Should you really be reading that? It's nothing more, a mere thing of the past now." He smirked and took the book from my hands. He read about a page of it before looking at me once again. "It mentions father."

I made a quick grab for my book, but Vegeta easily avoided it. I tried several more times, only to find that my attempts failed horribly. My brother looked into my eyes and shook his head.

"You've forgotten how to fight."

"Yeah. I barely knew anything in the first place, but all these years of separation from our race have sent me farther away from battle tactics."

"Would you like to learn?" I looked up at my brother, eyes bright with happiness. He offered me a hand and helped me up. We walked over to another part of the large yard and he began instructing me.

"We'll start with fighting stances." Vegeta showed me several stances and told me to copy them. Being a Saiyan, I caught on quickly, and within hours was almost able to match Trunks in battle. Everyone was surprised at how quickly I advanced.

* * *

Later that night, while I was absorbed in my book, I heard noises outside of the room. I walked to my bedroom door and peeked through a small opening between the door jam and the door itself. There stood Yamcha, looking extremely fidgety.

"Umm…hi. Do you need something?" He turned around and gave me a strange look. It took me a few seconds to notice that I had spoken in Saiyan. I repeated the question and he shook his head.

"Vegeta said he wanted to talk to me. That probably means one of two things. A) He wants to beat me up, or B) He actually wants to talk to me, then beat me up. There isn't that much of a difference, is there?"

He looked too nervous for that. Even someone like me, a loner for most of my life, could tell that Vegeta hadn't really invited him here for a fight. I opened the door more and told him to come inside my room.

Yamchahesitantly walked inside. He seemed extremely uncomfortable, and I couldn't figure out why. Thus, my curiosity took over, and I began to interrogate the poor human.

"So, Yamcha. Are you really here to see Vegeta? Or something else?"

"Both." He twisted his hands in a nerve-wracking way.

"Well, what's the second reason you're here?"

"For… For you. I was going to ask you out on… a date."

"WHAT?" This came from two voices. One was my own, and the other came from my doorway. There stood my big brother, obviously furious with this sudden comment.

Vegeta looked completely awe-struck. He looked ready to charge at Yamcha, and I got to him just before he began to pummel the human to a pulp. I held my brother's arm to avoid any damage to anything.

"Come on, Vegeta! I don't want any dead bodies!" He instantly relaxed. I released his arm and the Saiyan just stood where he was. If I didn't know better, I would've thought he wasn't breathing.

This dating thing… could it be fun? I'd never explored very far into it, and no one had ever asked me out before. Maybe I would check it out. If Yamcha had shown me around the city, then maybe he could help me with this too…

"Hey, Yamcha? About this dating thing… Can you teach me how to do it? Is it like fighting, where you just learn?"

I watched the jaws of both men drop, then heard a loud thump as Vegeta passed out onto the floor.


	6. The Date of Doom

A Saiyan Sister: Vegeta's Past Revealed

Me: Hi all! Miss me?

Vegeta: No.

Me: Anywayz… sorry I took so long to update! School was ending, and now I have a half-hour time limit cuz of my back problems!

Vegeta: Haha! Loser.

Me: At least I didn't get killed by FRIEZA!

Vegeta: grumbles

Trunks: She doesn't own us. Our life sucks. Ice cream sounds really good right now! And she doesn't own anything related to us. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to go to.

Me: On with the story!

Chapter 5: The Date of Doom

Yamcha and I walked out of the room. Both of us were scared of what Vegeta would do to him when he woke up. I had not yet learned how to block out my ki, and he could track us from anywhere. We set off quickly for a darker part of the city in hopes of saving ourselves.

"So… why're we here?" I asked. We were in a place full of people and flashing lights. It was so busy that I almost lost track of Yamcha as he pulled me through the crowd.

"It's a better place to hide. He can track our energy, but it wont help if he cant see us!" You have to admit that he had a point. We walked into a building that smelled strongly of food. Good food.

"Now where are we?" A few people stared at my tail as we walked by. "What's your problem?" I spat, and they turned back around.

"You really are related to Vegeta!" I didn't understand what he meant by this, but before I could ask, Yamcha pulled me into a seat by a table. "I'll be back. I promise you'll like what I bring with me. Especially because you're a Saiyan."

Yamcha turned and walked away, leaving me all alone at the table. Before long, two teenagers came over to where I sat. They had huge grins on their faces and sat across from me.

"Hey there. You're pretty cute. What's your name?" I only stared at them. Why were they talking to me? "Nice hair."

"Umm… I'm Akiyu. Thank you for the compliment and…" I slapped the hand of one boy away from my hair. "Don't touch my hair. Or my clothing."

"Ooh. A spitfire." One of the boys took on a smirk a little too similar to Vegeta's. "Why don't you come with us?"

"She'd rather not." I heard Yamcha's voice coming from the other side of the building. He flew up and smacked one of the teenagers into the wall. The other ran off in fear. "They've been causing trouble for some time."

"They were… odd. Why were they talking to me? I don't even know them." This really confused me. I had never really been approached by anyone before. At least, no one that I hadn't known.

"Trust me. You don't want to know." Yamcha's look stood behind his point. I smelled something and looked over. He had the one thing all Saiyans love… next to fighting, of course.

"You brought food!" I squealed. He laughed. We ate in silence for a little while before Yamcha decided to break the silence.

"Were you really in the middle of nowhere for all these years? You're sure nice compared to some people. Especially your brother."

"Yeah. It was a little lonely in a pod. I had to teach myself basic life skills. Thank you for the compliment, but I can be a force to reckon with when angered. Vegeta's only mean if you don't understand what he's trying to say. His actions aren't easy to comprehend."

We continued to eat for a little while longer. Conversation would begin over the smallest things, such as food and the value of gold. It was a great night. It was… a date.

* * *

Vegeta woke up in the middle of the floor. Trunks was bending over him. "Are you alright, dad? Looks like you passed out."

"Saiyans don't 'pass out.' Where is Akiyu?"

"She left. With Yamcha. You aren't going after them… are you?"

"NO ONE WILL TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER! MUCH LESS DATE HER!" With that, the angry Saiyan powered up and charged after his sister's ki. Vegeta sensed that the human must have a death wish to be with his little sister.

* * *

Yamcha led me out of the (suddenly empty) building. I sensed my brother coming near, and tensed up at the thought of Yamcha becoming mincemeat. I tried to warn him, but I'm guessing that he couldn't hear me over the crowd.

It wasn't long after that before my brother showed up in the sea of people. "Uh, Yamcha?"

"Hmm? What's wrong? You look a little bit scared."

"You'd be scared too if you saw what I'm seeing! My brother!" I whispered into his ear. Yamcha looked around for a second. The two locked eyes and Vegeta stormed our way.

"Hi big brother! What's up?" Vegeta ignored me and continued walking, eyes focusing only and my 'date.' "Hello! I'm over here!"

"Did he touch you?" My brother growled. I shook my head.

"No. Not except for-" He growled again. "Nope. Never."

That was it. The slip of a few words and the battle was on. Vegeta charged at Yamcha, who held an extremely unsuccessful block as the Saiyan powered up to SS2. The crowd around them cleared out to watch. The fighters exchanged punches, and powerful blasts.

Goten and Trunks showed up before long, each holding back one of the fighters. "Dad! Cool down! Akiyu is your sister, almost exactly like you! She's smarter than to let anyone hurt her!" Trunks yelled. He was having trouble not going Super Saiyan himself while holding back his dad.

"Yamcha, like Trunks said, cool off! There's no real reason to fight! I feel like mom when she used to stop Trunks and I…" Goten was reminded of the fights they had at a younger age. The fights of best friends.

That was when I stepped in. The one that neither of them were aiming to disappoint. "I can't believe you two! All this over me! Can't you just share me or something? I see you all the time, Vegeta. I can take care of myself! Why do you think I've been living in a pod for 18 years!

"And you, Yamcha. You didn't have to fight back! He would've listened to me eventually, and you know it! Both of you are so irresponsible! Good night!" I screamed the last words before I turned and flew away.

When I got back to Capsule Corp, I exploded into tears. Bulma attempted to make me feel a little better. Chi Chi even came over to help. Nothing worked, and I begged them not to tell Vegeta. I didn't want to disappoint him. I knew what he'd say. 'Saiyans don't cry.'

I had just gotten in my first fight with my big brother, and I wasn't liking it.

* * *

Me: Ok! That was chapter 5 finally! review please!


	7. Fights, Fairy Tales, and Father

A Saiyan Sister: Vegeta's Past Revealed

Me: Hi all! Sorry I haven't updated!

Vegeta: Lemme guess. You had a cold.

Me: I was hanging out with friends! I got DBZ Budokai 3 and I got everyone except Supreme Kai! Including SS4 Veggie-chan! My next door neighbor (who is a boy) tried to get it b4 me and I ended up getting both SS4 Goku AND Vegeta b4 him!

Vegeta: Who cares?

Me: You beat Kakarot… and he admitted that you were the be-est….

Vegeta: Let's go over the whole fight.

Trunks: Kiya doesn't own… looks at list DBZ, DBGT, or DB… or DBZ Budokai 3... Or her neighbor. Do you ever think… she likes her neighbor?

Me: (twitch) WHY YOU! I DO NOT! HIS OLDER SISTER IS MY BEST FRIEND! HE'S 11 DAYS OLDER THAN ME! AND I DON'T-DON'T-DON'T-DON'T LIKE HIM! Now on with the chapter! (chases Trunks)

* * *

Chapter 6: Fights, Fairy Tales, and Father 

I laid quietly on my bed in my room. Straining my ears for any knock at the door, I only pretended to be indulging in my book. Sadly, my efforts were in vain. I picked up my scouter and cicked a button that revealed the time to be 3:30AM.

It had been 6 hours since Vegeta decided to barge in on my night. It had been so fun up to that point! Except for the creepy teenagers, I had no problem with the restaurant, especially not with the food. On top of all that, there was Yamcha. He had made sure I wouldn't get myself into trouble.

"I can't believe them!" I yelled before I realized what I had done. It was smart of Bulma to have installed sound wave devices in the room that rerouted sound away from the doors. We both knew that Vegeta could hear almost anything that went on here, and he, too, would be straining to hear from me.

But still! Just the fact that they had fought right in the middle of the street like that! I'd think that he'd trust me by now. I'm not his daughter! I'm his sister! How could he not trust me? If I had spent all that time alone in space, you'd think I'd have some respect!

A soft knock on my door sent me scrambling for a book. I picked up some story that had been lying randomly in the room. It was in an Earth language, and I silently hoped that the knocker wouldn't know my lack of intelligence in that category.

"Come in." I growled sharply, just enough to scare whoever was at the door. A pointed hairdo made it's way into the room just before it's owner. Vegeta stood in the doorway wearing the same black outfit that he'd attacked Yamcha in.

"Go away." My brother starting making his way towards me over the books and other various stuff that littered the floor. I rolled over, defying a conversation, yet pouting like the two-year-old I once was, Vegeta pulled up a seat and forced me to roll over, book still in my hand.

He snatched it before I had a chance to react. Quickly scanning the title and first page, my brother shook his head. "You can't read English, Akiyu. I know that. Stop acting and talk to me."

Rolling back over in an obvious attempt to let him know I wanted him to leave, I growled. My tail twitched violently and slapped his hand away. Tears stung my eyes as I tried to hold them in, my pride outruling everything else.

"Do you know the story of Bakan and Nikala?" My brother's voice shook me out of my own little world as he recited the name of a story. A story I'd never heard before.

"Is… is that an Earth story… that you named?" I asked quietly as I turned to face my brother. He nodded and continued.

"Bakan and Nikala were your normal, everyday Earth siblings. They played catch with rubber balls, and chased each other. They rarely argued at all. Then Nikala turned 18. Her brother desperately searched for her, but to no avail.

"When Nikala eventually came home, Bakan was overjoyed. It had been 3 hours since they'd seen each other. That's how close they were. Anyway, when Nikala disappeared again, she was never found. She never returned home after that. Then Bakan found a pretty princess and married her. The end."

"Vegeta… What was the point of that?"

"The ending was something I was used to because Bulla loved happy endings. The point is that I don't want to be the stupid little Earth boy and have you disappear. I just found you again and I don't want to lose you. After that fight… I was afraid you'd left again."

"Oh, Vegeta, grow up!" My rough side took over again as I tried to knock some sense into my brother. "I won't leave you! Am I not allowed to have a life? If you hadn't fought with Yamcha-"

"He could've hurt you!"

"He'd never hurt anyone!"

"He upset Bulma many times!"

"Well… she's not me, is she?"

"No, but that's bad enough!"

"See! You hold the past against someone! Always! Grow up Vegeta! You sound like Father!"

"How do I…" Vegeta looked shocked when I pulled off this accusation. It was true, he was sounding like Father. He was always holding the past against the rulers of other planets. "Father was… I've never…"

"You just did! Just let it go with Yamcha, and let me have a boyfriend! He was nice enough to help me find you! Trunks told me that you guys had lost my ki signature. If he hadn't led me here-"

"We would've found you eventually. I am nothing like father. Good night, Akiyu." I sat on my bed from my standing position. I quickly layed down and fell asleep. Outside my door, my brother whispered something that only he could hear in our native language.

"Oyasuminasai, mai shisuta-chan."

* * *

Note: All Saiyan sentences are in romanized Japanese. In other words, the English ranslation of Japanese. For example, that sentence said: "Good night, my little sister." All translations will be at the bottom. 

Saiyan/Japanese translation(s)

"Oyasuminasai, mai shisuta-chan." "Good night, my little sister."


	8. Shopping, Apologies, and?

A Saiyan Sister: Vegeta's Past Revealed

Me: I've made a decision!

Vegeta: Oh, really? Was it hard?

Me: Well… I've been thinking, and-

Goten and Trunks: Run! She's been thinking!

Me: (growls) BE QUIET! As I was saying… I'm mainly gonna work on this story because no one read Contentment and Purity! It's getting better though, so please read it! On with the chapter after the disclaimer, sponsored by Capsule Corp.

Trunks: You've all seen (or heard about) DBZ/DBGT/DB, right? And maybe even Switchfoot and their song… umm… Ammunition? Well… Kiya doesn't own them. Or any of the characters/words/band members. She owns Akiyu, though, and the two teenagers from the… fifth chapter? And the fairy tale… she made that for you guys especially! On with the story!

Me: This one does have song lyrics in it, but is not necessarily a songfic. Just a warning.

Chapter 7: Shopping, Apologies, and (the last part's a surprise!)

I woke up the next morning to an odd sound blasting into my ears in English. I quickly pulled something off of the edges of my ears, and saw a small megaphone-like structure. The words and sounds were intriguing, however, so I proceeded to put them back in.

* * *

Blame it on what you've been through

Blame it on what you're into

Blame it on your religions

Blame it on politicians

We've been blowing up

We're the issue

It's our condition

We've been blowing up

We're the issue

Our detonation

We've been blowing up

We're the issue

We're ammunition

We're ammunition

We're ammunition

We are the fuse and ammunition

I have no generation

Show me my motivation

One world, one desperation

One hope and one salvation

We've been blowing up

We're the issue

It's our condition

We've been blowing up

We're the issue

Our detonation

We've been blowing up

We're the issue

We're ammunition

We're ammunition

We're ammunition

We are the fuse and ammunition

Look what a mess we've made of love

Look what a mess we've made

We've got ourselves to blame

Look what a bomb we made of love

We've been blowing up

We're the issue

It's our condition

We've been blowing up

We're the issue

Our detonation

We've been blowing up

We're the issue

We're ammunition

We're ammunition

We're ammunition

We are the fuse and ammunition

We're ammunition

We're ammunition

We're ammunition

We are the fuse and ammunition

* * *

I sat up quickly, the words playing over and over in my head. It was true. We had all made a mess of love. I dressed quickly in something called 'jeans and a T-shirt.' before searching for my brother. I rushed out of the door, scaring both Trunks and Bulla who had been standing outside. I paused, thinking of any possible reason for why they had been standing there.

"Trunks, Bulla, what were you doing outside my door?" They looked at each other and smiled. I raised an eyebrow at them before giving the siblings the famous cold stare. Bulla was about to give in before Trunks stopped her.

"So you don't wanna talk, then? Fine. I'll just go get Vegeta, and-"

"Okay, okay! We put the earphones in your ears with 'Ammunition' on because we know that Saiyans are smarter than humans. That goes for half-saiyans too. Unless you're Bulla." Trunks was stopped by a smack in the head. "What was that for!"

"It was for being a mean big brother."

"Whatever. Anyway, we knew that you would make up with dad if you deciphered the song the way it was intended by us."

"Good job, you two." I commented, and their faces showed surprise for the fact that they got praise. "You definitely didn't get your father's brains. By the way… where is he?"

Trunks thought for a moment as Bulla scrambled through her purse. "He should be in the gravity room right about now."

"Great. Thanks." I turned and began to walk down the hall. It seemed a lot longer than normal, but that was probably from my lack of sleep. A voice stopped me at the top of the staircase.

"Aunt Akiyu!" I waited for the caller to come to me, as I was too lazy to face the person at the moment. It was Bulla. She flashed something green in my face, something similar to what Yamcha had when he got food the other night.

"Let's go shopping!" The girl exclaimed. What the heck is hopping? She seemed to expect an outright yes or something. Maybe she was oblivious to confused faces?

"Bulla… first of all, I need to go talk with your father. Second of all-"

"Great! Let's go!" I had no time to react before we were standing in front of a large building full of humans with bags of items. I had not noticed the ride to get here, as I had been stuck in one train of thought the entire time.

"So where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know what you're talking-"

"Let's go in here!"

And that was repeated throughout the entire day. I barely said one sentence the entire time that we were in this place of gathering. The most memorable thing about the whole day was carrying the bags to the car.

* * *

"Vegeta!" I yelled to my older brother, who was muttering to himself while loudly punching several decoys of monsters. A ki blast flew my way and I easily deflected it back. This continued for a while, with the blast moving back and forth between us, eventually evolving into a game from out home planet known as 'Blast Tennis.'

Eventually, however, all good things must come to an end. Vegeta and I ended up in a corner of the Gravity Room, silently staring at the walls. It was a while before the silence was broken.

"I'm sorry!" We both blurted out at the same time. He chuckled a little, but I went into full-blown laughter. My brother smirked at me in a silent challenge. I stared back in denial, and he nodded.

"I apologize, Akiyu. I should have trusted you more. You are my little sister though, so you can't be all that mad at my protective side."

"Yeah, I suppose. But you can't forget that I can take care of myself now. In fact, I'm surprised that I haven't gone berserk living with others. I was alone so long that it's amazing how well I still get along with people."

"I agree. You always were the more conversational one. When you were still learning to talk, your incessant babbling would get very annoying. I would threaten to seal your mouth shut, but you'd just laugh at me."

"Akiyu!" I spun around to the direction of a new voice. It had come from outside. Vegeta stood to walk to the Gravity Room entrance with me, but I already knew who it was. I told him to sit and wait.

My brother obeyed, and I strolled across the room to the door. There, of course, was Yamcha. Why else would I have told Vegeta to stay? "What is it?"

"I just wanted to… would you… go on another date with me?" A growl erupted from the corner of the room. Vegeta had heard. He stood and slowly walked our direction.

"Go away! You would officially be the most evil brother in the world if you attacked him! Go away! Now!" Sure enough, he backed off, his eyes fixed on Yamcha. I agreed, and our next date was set for Saturday.


	9. An Enemy to be Feared

A Saiyan Sister: Vegeta's Past Revealed

Me: Look! A sooner update than usual!

Vegeta: Oh, wow. I'm soooo excited.

Me: Good! OMG! I had a moment in band earlier!

Vegeta: Ooooookay….

Me: … My chair fell off the risers, hit my trumpet case, my case fell over, I fell over, my trumpet hit something, and I almost hit this dude! It hurt!

Trunks and Goten: (laughing) I bet your whole band class was laughing!

Me: Thank heavens it was only Jazz Band! Concert Band was at lunch! That's the rest of the band, for those who don't go to CMJH.

Trunks: Uh-huh. She doesn't own us, or any of the Dragonball series, sagas, characters, or lives. Hopefully she won't get rich and buy us.

Me: Hey guys! I won the lottery!

Goten: RUN!

Chapter 8: An Enemy to be Feared

Yamcha came to the door to my room at around 8 PM on Saturday. I wore the nicest outfit I could find. To me, of course, that was my Saiyan armor, but Bulma advised me against that. She told me that Earth clothes would be more appropriate for the occasion.

I followed her advice, gathering up a dark blue dress out of the endless clothes that Bulla bought for me. The teenage girl insisted on something called 'make-up' and attacked me with a brush and colored stuff. I tried to resist, but… let's just say that even Vegeta joined in the fun of holding me down.

Yamcha stared at me as I closed my door. Vegeta walked into the hall at the same time, following us downstairs. I could almost feel him glaring at the back of Yamcha's head. It was… scary.

"Vegeta! Go away! Leave us alone! FOR ONCE!" I yelled, catching both men off guard. "Get a life! Go… watch a movie or something!"

Bulla and Trunks took their cue. "Yeah, dad! Come on! Let's watch 'Creature From the Deep,' the sequel to 'The Monster From Space!'" They easily dragged him into the other room. As a precaution, Bulma set up a trap for Vegeta after we left, so that any attempt to leave would result in a a frying pan-shaped bruise on his head.

We had spent nearly three hours at some gathering that Yamcha defined as a 'fair.' They had lots of good food, and fun electronical devices that moved in every direction, defying gravity to entertain. We were in line for another 'ride' when a tap on the shoulder forced me to turn around.

"Hello, Saiyan." He had dark brown hair, and wore dark glasses. I have heard them called 'sunglasses,' but why would you need glasses full of sun when there's enough sunlight already?

"Hello. Do you need something?" I smiled. The man smirked back and looked ready to say something before he pulled out a gun.

"The last remnants of the pure Saiyan race. You will all die soon enough!"

"Akiyu!" A voice yelled as a pair of hands pulled me backwards. I watched as the man's head snapped back. A crack rang out through the newfound silence. His neck was broken.

"Don't you DARE point a gun at MY-LITTLE-SISTER!" To say the least, Vegeta didn't look very happy. He half-smiled at me before carrying the man off to a place less crowded and more pleasing to beat someone up at. It took me a second to notice that Yamcha was holding me.

Some say that it's almost a girl's reflex to cry when put in a dangerous situation. I guess I have a pretty good reflex, because I cried for quite a while. Even warrior races need to vent! Yamcha just held me the entire time, until I finally fell asleep against him on a bench.

The poor guy carried me home, where Vegeta had been impatiently waiting. He hadn't cleaned his hands of the dirt and stuff that he'd gotten on them while 'conversing' with the guy. My brother yanked me out of Yamcha's arms before yelling at him to leave. He agreed, leaving as quickly and silently as possible. Vegeta laid me on my bed and shut the door behind him.

I woke the next morning to yells. Expecting to see Bulma and Vegeta in one of their famous arguments, I got dressed and ran downstairs. Instead of a feuding couple, however, I saw four fighters going against two more. I immediately recognized Trunks and Goten, but who the other four were was about as obvious to me as… well, almost anything at this point.

"Hey-Aunt-Akiyu!" Trunks yelled in between kicks. "Can-you-help us-a little-please!"

"Where's Vegeta?" I yelled, knocking one of the men to the ground. I twisted his arm near breaking point. "What're you doing here!"

"I- I was sent to kill you and your brother!" I heard a snap as his arm broke in two. My hand moved to his thoat, and I knew he felt me searching for a good bone to crack. "We'll leave you alone if you let me go!"

"You aren't leaving alive! Who sent you!"

"We call him Master Joe-Bob! We know it's not his real name, but he won't give it to us!"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, ma'am!" I found the bone I was looking for and broke his neck. Vegeta showed up a little bit later and took to killing the others. He had the three of them down in a matter of minutes.

"What happened?" My brother yelled, staring at the teenage boys. They shrugged, and explained that the people had just come up to them right in the middle of their training. Vegeta took this opprotunity to tell them to train harder. Next time he might not show up.

* * *

Bulma was completely surprised when she found out about all that had happened the last two days. She suggested that Vegeta and I go hide somewhere. Naturally, we both refused. Vegeta claimed that it would be a disgrace to our race if we did so.

I was actually very scared. I wasn't about to tell Vegeta, of course, and no one could tell by the way I was acting. Yamcha refused to set up another date with me until we got this whole thing figured out. Instead, he elected to ignore Vegeta and spend all day following me around.

Goten and Trunks trained a lot more often, and Kakarot was constantly training with Vegeta. Chi-Chi and Bulma were almost always together now, and Pan came to CC a lot with her mother. Gohan made sure to stay around the humans a lot, just in case someone tried an attempt at one of their lives as well.

No matter how hard anyone thought about it, no one could come to a conclusion on who the heck our enemy was. Who would use a stupid name like Joe-Bob anyway? It was the next day that Gohan, back from his work as a teacher, was able to tell us who was attempting to wipe out the remnants of the Saiyan race.

* * *

Everybody gets a cliffie! Take that! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Meep! Please review and... uh... I'll try to update soon! 


	10. Dear Diary

Me: I'm back!

Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten: Oh no.

Vegeta: Why don't you just stay away?

Me: Because I have faithful readers who probably hate me and I must fufill my duty to them. It is my job as a fanfiction writer.

Goten: You can't have a job. You're a Freshman.

Me: Shut up.

Trunks: Kiya doesn't own us, DBZ, or anything related to us. Not even the copyright to Budokai 3, even though she does own a copy.

Me: The point of that last part was….?

Trunks: Goten told me to say it. Please chase him this time.

Me: Sure! (begins chasing Goten)

---

Chapter 9: Dear Diary

---

We had few run-ins with the anti-Saiyan idiots after that first encounter. Bulma claimed that they were afraid, Trunks insisted that they were re-grouping, and Vegeta began dragging me and the boys into the Gravity Room every 15 minutes. We were in the middle of one rough training session when Gohan walked in with Yamcha, causing me to lose my focus. Goten took that opportunity to trip me, and I glared up from the floor.

Yamcha grabbed my arm and pulled me up, slinging his arm across my shoulders. I sighed and smiled at him. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. This time." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. Vegeta growled slightly from behind us and firmly whacked Yamcha on the back of his head. The locked glares, causing the rest of us to laugh.

"What's up, Gohan?"

"Nothing really." The two brothers engaged in conversation, casting worried glances in our direction. Talk about annoying. After about 5 minutes, I lost my patience and yelled, "Stop looking at me like that!"

Pan, who had recently snuck in, fell on the floor laughing. Trunks walked over to her, obviously trying to get her to leave as Gohan and Goten walked over to Vegeta, Yamcha and I. Yamcha tightened his grip on my shoulder as Gohan spoke.

"I think I know what happened." He held up a small notebook and flipped through it quickly, stopping at a particularly interesting page. The amazing thing was, I could read it.

"It's… in our dialect?"

"Yeah. That's what's so odd about it. I wasn't able to read it, so I thought-"

"Give me that." Vegeta snatched the book and began reading, making small noises every few seconds. He handed it off to me, and I read it aloud.

"'Dear Diary, Just as my Great Uncle… well, Diary, I forgot his name, but I think he was my Great Uncle. Anyway, Great Uncle… dude told me that Saiyans are evil. Ever since I stole that cool dictionary thingy from Gohan-sensei, I've been teaching myself to write like this. Wouldn't it be awesome if someone who speaks Saiyan read-

"Wait, they're evil. Never mind, Diary. Anyway, I heard about this Saiyan person who came here recently. My daddy's been talking about the Saiyans, and he says he sent some people to take care of her. I don't know what that means, but it sounds good. Maybe they'll help her. After all, taking care of her is… a good thing…

"But aren't they evil? Still, daddy says I can't tell anybody about Saiyans cuz they're special and they'll find out who we are. I think they might be nice people, Diary, but daddy says they're like monsters in your closet. They're big and ugly and mean and they eat little girls for breakfast.

"Well, I have to go now Diary. I have to go to sleep. Love, Maria. PS – We went to the fair earlier! It's really late, though. So I really have to go now.'" I handed it back to Gohan, letting the information play through in my mind. Goten and Kakarot looked completely lost as Gohan began processing information. Trunks had paused his 'negotiations' with Pan and pulled out a notebook.

"That was from one of my students, dated a few weeks ago. She's extremely bright, but I never thought her family would be like that. Her dad must be the one going after you guys." Gohan stated, stashing the notebook in his pocket. "I'd check this whole thing out, but a subtle approach is slightly out of the question here."

"I say we go in there and tackle all of them to the ground and make 'em talk!" Pan yelled, causing Goten to sigh and continue where Trunks left off.

"What would make us seem evil, Vegeta-nii-san?" I asked, and both Vegeta and Kakarot continued to stare off in deep thought. A loud rumble caused everyone to turn their heads. Kakarot smiled.

"I guess I'm hungry."

---

How's that for making up for… lost time… kinda… Hey, it was 20 minutes, okay!

Anyway, please R&R, and yell all you want.


End file.
